Saw: Evolution
by doomNgloom
Summary: The death of a girl brings a killer who uses the alias Jigsaw to kill those responsible and kidnaps, along the way, people in need of "saving." What happens when three new X-Men investigate Jigsaw? - Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A camera flashed.

A man snapped several photos of corpse of a dead girl in her late teens. On her back were hooks that kept her suspended. The right half of her face was burned and disfigured.

On the floor; her stomach and other organs.

A man glanced at the corpse and shook his head. He walked behind her while placing rubber gloves on his hands. He bent her head forward and found what he had been looking for.

On the neck was a tattoo, resembling a piece of a jigsaw puzzle.

"It's him again," the man yelled.

"That's obvious," a woman called. "Look at the trap, Chuck."

"Yeah, but there are enough sick bastards out there that like this kinda thing but the tattoo is the only thing we leave out of the papers."

"Whoever did this must be some crazy Saw fan," another man said. "I remember watching Saw IV, fucking paranoid for a week." This statement caused several of the officers in the room to laugh. They were silenced when Chuck glared at them.

Chuck turned back to the girl's corpse and noticed something in her hand. He pulled on the cold fingers, but they were so stiff, he thought he would have to break bones just to pry the object out. Thankfully it didn't come to that. What lay in his hand was a tape recorder.

Out of curiosity, he pressed play.

"_Hello Charles Galloway_," a modified voice said. "_If you've found this, that means this girl is dead. For the past month, you've hunted me down, your obsession growing deeper with each body found. You have called me a 'killer', while others call me a 'savior.' But I am not insulted by your words. And to prove it, I offer you two choices, quit this case and become a free man, no longer bound by your obsession; or continue to chase me down and suffer the consequences. It's your choice, detective_."

Charles pocketed the tape recorder.

"Hey! I found the girl's ID," a man yelled. "Nancy Hardy, sixteen. She attends Bayville High."

"A kid?" a woman asked. "He's killing children?"

"Didn't the bodies start turning up when that girl was killed?" another woman asked. "Maybe someone's getting revenge."

Chuck thought it might prove to be a good lead. "Does the school still have the video tapes from that night?" he asked.

"Yeah, they sent it to us the day after the girl was found," a man replied.

"I-I saw that tape," a woman muttered miserably. "What they did to that girl…I'll never get her screams out of my head."

…

_A blonde girl opened her eyes with a groan. She tried to move, but a sharp pain in her back made her scream. Chains rattled with move she made. On her stomach, four sharp blades poked at the pale flesh. Above her head were two containers, each carrying a dark chemical. She looked around the room. It looked like a basement to an old factory. In front of her was an old looking table with a T.V sitting on top._

_Without warning, it turned on. A woman's face appeared._

"_Hello Nancy," a woman said. "I want to play a game. For years you have taunted, belittled, and tormented everyone you've ever met. You've even drove you own sister to suicide. You are self centered and vain, making fun of anyone who doesn't meet your standards of beauty. Since you pride yourself on how thin you are, I will help make you thinner. The device poised over your stomach will cut into the flesh and spread apart in four directions, leaving your organs to fall to the floor._

"_You will notice that in both of your hands, there is a switch. Pressing both will disfigure the face that you've routinely put make-up on, but you will release the locks and be free to go. But you must hurry. You have only sixty seconds to get loose. Live or die, it's your choice. Let the games begin." The image on the screen changed and it showed a timer._

"_GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SICK FUCK!" the girl screamed. She reached behind her, trying to touch the chains. She could feel the hooks digging into her back. She whimpered and cried. "Damn it!" Her eyes moved to her right hand. She swore and jammed her thumb onto the switch._

_She felt the right half of her face burn she closed her eyes and screamed._

_When she opened her eyes again, she screamed._

_She could only see out of one eye._

Oh God_! she thought, I-I can't see!_

"_HELP!" she screamed. "Somebody help me! Please!" She swore and resigned herself to the fact that no one will help her. She looked down at the switch in her hand and tried to force her convulsing thumb over the button. She put pressure over the button but-_

_RING!_

_She looked at the screen and saw a large red zero on the screen._

_The blades dug deep into her stomach before she could even scream._

_She tried to raise her hand to the blades. She forced herself to look at the ceiling._

_The blades snapped into four directions and out of her body, leaving a bloody X across her stomach._

…

The cafeteria was one large mob of voices. Everyone was talking about the death of Nancy Hardy.

"Maybe the guys out to get students?" one student asked.

"Please don't say that!"

"Maybe the killer's a mutant," a girl hissed.

At the word "mutant," several students shot nervous glances to the table in the back. But the group ignored the looks and talked amongst themselves.

"Hey. Jean? You with us," Scott asked. He waved his hand in front of her face, bringing the girl back to the conversation.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking," she said. "Maybe they're right…"

"Who?" the table asked.

"The other students think that the Jigsaw Killer is a mutant."

"Funny how they jump to conclusions," a boy hissed angrily. James Knight was one of the newest members to the X-Men. His only powers are an accelerated healing factor and bone claws that came out of the tips of his fingers and toes. Because he became a mutant after the mutants were forced into the spotlight, he doesn't have the same sympathy that the older X-Men have towards humans.

"Still, we can't rule out the possibility that it could be a mutant," Scott said. He rose to his feet, followed by Jean. "We should ask the professor if there were any mutants that became active recently." He turned to another new member, Felicia, and told her to keep James in line for the day. She was more than enough to handle James. She was a telepath and telekinetic with a healing factor. Even without her powers, Felicia was the only person James would listen to.

During their class, the teachers told all the students that the next day, they would have to attend Nancy Hardy's funeral.

…

The cemetery was filled with students and parents.

The students looked bored and only a few looked saddened at the girl's death.

But one girl was neither bored nor depressed. Even though she kept her face empty of expression, the corners of her lips kept twitching.

She was fighting a smile.

…

Later that day, the news said that the police made progress with the Jigsaw case and that police have a warrant for the arrest of Bayville High football player Cody Adams.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody kept his arms crossed to keep them from shaking. When he was brought in, he knew was that he was in biggest amount of trouble he had ever been dumb enough to cause. They yelled at him, not about the Jigsaw case, but something that, to him at least, had nothing to do with the case.

They wanted to know about the girl who was killed in Bayville.

He tried to say that he knew nothing about it, but then they pushed a television set into the room and played a tape. They paused six minutes into the tape and pointed to the screen.

"We have you at the scene," Charles Galloway snapped. "Now stop fucking with us and tell us what you know. Identify everyone in the video!"

"I-I-I didn't want to do it," Cody stammered.

"Then why did you do it?" Charlotte Brennan asked. "From what we gathered, you were the perfect student; never skipped classes, got straight A's. what drove you to this?"

"They blackmailed me, alright!" he yelled.

"With what?"

He didn't respond right away, he put his hands to his face and slowed his breathing. "They…got this video of me…"

"About what?"

"I was…raping this girl," he murmured. "They got it on tape and said that if I didn't follow them, they'll show it to the police…"

"So you decided to cover a rape with another rape?" Galloway asked. "Tell us what happed that day or you will go to prison."

"Okay! I'll talk, I'll talk!"

…

_-One month ago-_

_The jocks and cheerleaders sat huddled around a table during their break, talking in hushed tones._

"_Her," a boy said, pointing across the room. "Let's get her."_

_The others turned and looked to who he was pointing to. At the farthest corner of the room, a fifteen year old girl sat alone. She could have been beautiful if not for the look of misery and loneliness on her face. She was short and petite, her skin was a rich dark tone, her eyes were a light brown color. Her hair was went down to her waist and was a deep, unnatural black. People often called her Elf because of her sharp facial features and her slightly-pointed ears._

_One of the cheerleaders smirked. "Hell yeah." Nancy Hardy everyone's attention back to the table and explained to them what they have to do._

…

_-12:19 A.M-_

_A short girl finished decorating the gym for the Halloween haunted house. She stayed behind when the others left so she can get the rest of the decorations up in peace._

_She rounded a corner and froze._

_She heard footsteps._

_Several figures were appearing out of the darkness of the hallway._

"_Hey Reina," a girl called._

_Several of the boys smirked at her. She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't like what she felt from those smirks. She turned away but one of the cheerleaders blocked her path._

"_We're not done with you," she said. "She's all yours boys."_

_Reina pulled away from her and ran down the hallway, she could hear the jocks behind her whooping with glee._

_An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. The boy holding her threw her to the ground. When she tried to stand up, his foot slammed down on her ankle. She heard a snap but she didn't scream._

_The boy was puzzled. So were the others. The boy smiled, as if understanding something. His hand went to his pocket and removed a switchblade._

"_You know what I noticed?" he asked to no one in particular. "We never heard Felicia's voice before." He put the blade in her mouth. "Maybe she's like one of those…ventriloquist dummies?" He stopped the blade at the corner of the girl's mouth before forcing the blade down._

_Reina's screams echoed through the dark hallway. The jocks and cheerleaders covered their ears._

_Tears poured from Reina's eyes._

_This didn't stop the boy. He put the blade at the other corner and cut another deep wound onto her face._

_She screamed again._

_One of the cheerleaders sneered. "Hey, guys? Why don't we make her talk."_

"_Alright. What do you want her to say?"_

"_Just make her 'oh god' over and over."_

_He sneered. He got to his feet. At the same time, they undid the zippers of their pants and grabbed the bleeding girl and pulled her to the center of the hall._

_The boy with the knife was on top of her, positioning himself. He pulled the skirt of her dress up and ripped her underwear off and threw it over his shoulder_

_Reina struggled but the boy held her with an iron grip. The boy sneered before plunging himself as far as he could inside the girl._

…

"You son of a bitch!" Charlotte screamed. She made to lunge across the table but Charles put his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" Cody screamed.

It took several minutes before Charlotte was calm.

"L-lo-look, i-if I give you all the names, can I get a shorter sentence?"

"The list first," Galloway said. "Write the names down. But first, tell me how you killed her."

…

_-3:46 A.M-_

_Reina stumbled through the hall, clutching at what was left of her dress._

_Down the hall, the cheerleaders were yelling at the boys._

"_We didn't get a turn with her!" one girl screamed._

"_Then go get her!" the boy with the knife yelled._

_Hearing this, Reina quickened her pace._

_She sighed when she found the stairs._

Just one more floor_, she thought. _Just one more_._

_She reached the top step, but her foot slipped._

_She fell forward, her eyes wide in terror._

_Her face collided with a step. She rolled down the steps, a bone breaking each time she hit one._

_She finally made it to the floor._

_That was the last thought that went through her mind as her head collided with the floor with one last THUD!_

_The jocks and cheerleaders saw this and panicked. They left, knowing someone will call the police in the morning when the students arrive for class._

…

"There," Cody said sliding a sheet of paper along the table. "So, do we have a deal?"

"What deal?" both officers asked.

"You promised!"

"Get him into a cell."

Galloway stood behind him and forced Cody to his feet and led him out of the room.

…

Later that night, Cody awoke with a start. A loud banging sound brought him out of his fitful sleep. He looked around and noticed a figure standing near the bars of his cell.

"Come here," a voice called.

It's one of the guards, he thought. He stood up and walked over to the bars. When his eyes adjusted to the dark and looked at the guard, he knew something was wrong.

Whoever it was, he was wearing a mask resembling a pig's head.

The masked man moved and a rag was forced onto Cody's face.

He struggled, but it was short lived and he gave in.


	3. Chapter 3

Galloway swore.

"Not even the cameras were any help. All we got was a guy in a robe with the hood up," a woman said. "The guards didn't see anything either." The woman dug into her back pocket and removed a small recording device, a note labeled with "PLAY ME" was taped to it.

"_Hello detective Galloway_," a modified voice said. "_I would like to thank you and the police for finding Cody Adams for me. It saved me a lot of trouble_."

"The killer sounds…like a kid," Charlotte said. "A boy, probably sixteen.

Charles stared at the tape recorder. The one he had found with Nancy Hardy had a girl's voice, probably around the same age as the male recording.

_Two killers_, he thought miserably.

"What do we do now?" the woman asked.

"We still got the names and the recording from last nights interrogation. We can use that as evidence against the people on the list.

…

Victoria Somers, a mutant who had only been living in the Institute for almost a month, heard the quick tapping of the key on a keyboard ad opened the door.

"Hey Vickie," a voice called from inside the room.

_Of course_, she thought, _I forgot James could smell everyone's scent._

She swung the door open and noticed James Knight at his computer and on his bed lay Felicia Grundy, curled up like a cat, sleeping.

From what she knows, James and Felicia had been friends for years before joining the X-Men. The three of them had joined the same day and were part of a small group of mutants that were moved to the Xavier Institute in Bayville. From what Beast told her, there would have been even more students if not for the Massachusetts Academy.

"Hey James. What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, just hacking into the police records," he said, as if he were saying he was reading a book.

"_What!_" Victoria screamed. "What are you doing? You could get arrested!"

"I've never been caught," James said. "And besides, I want to see what evidence they've got on the Jigsaw Killer. Don't you?" he asked, leering at her.

That caught her interest. She had always been interested in the Jigsaw case.

"What are you planning to do with information?" Victoria asked.

"Catch Jigsaw."

"What?"

"Can you imagine the fame when we walk in with Jigsaw in handcuffs?"

With that, James turned his attention back to the screen and searched through the list until he found a certain video. It was the interrogation of Cody Adams.

After that was the request to question a Felicia Grundy, one of the few Jigsaw victims that survived.

James turned from the screen and stood from his chair and sat at the edge of his bed. He gently shook Felicia awake.

"Hey Felicia," he whispered. "Wake up, the p-"

He was cut off when the door to his room opened and Jean Grey stepped inside.

"The police want to speak with Felicia," she said.

…

The room was stifling. Even though it's December, the temperature inside the room felt like eighty degrees and the turtleneck that Felicia wore was starting make her feel like she will have a rash on every inch of skin on her torso.

The detective in the seat across from her was losing patience, wondering when the girl will finally talk.

"We really need your help with this, Ms. Grundy," detective Galloway said. "You're the only survivor that lives in Bayville. So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going have to charge you with impeding an investigation!"

Felicia's head snapped up, a look of pain in her eyes.

"Fine," she said. "It was a few weeks ago…"

…

_Felicia's head was throbbing painfully. She made to stand, but stopped. Her arms were bound to the metal armrests with a large cuff attached to the armrests and her legs were cuffed to the chairs' legs._

_She looked around and saw that she was in a dirty room, probably a basement and in front of her was an old television set on a table. She struggled uselessly against the chains, but a sound made her freeze. It was a slight beeping sound. It came from a device strapped to her chest._

_Suddenly, the T.V. screen lit up. A woman's face on screen. A beautiful girl with skin the color of honey and long black hair. On each cheek was a bright red spiral. She wore a tuxedo with a red bowtie._

_But her eyes were frightening. The iris' were bright red, the color of fresh blood and the whites of her eyes were as black as her hair._

"_Hello Felicia," she said. "I want to play a game. I know you are wondering why you are here. The answer in simple; I want to teach you to not take your life for granted. For the past year, you have done nothing but do drugs and drink yourself into an early grave because of the injustices you've had to face in your life. It is your inability to let go that's caused you to forget that life could end in a blink of an eye._

"_But I can teach you, right here, right now, with one lesson. You're wondering what the device sewn onto your shirt can do. It is a bomb. You will have exactly on minute to remove it from your shirt or your self destructive behavior will literally cause your destruction. In front of each hand, you will notice a small panel." On cue, the buttons on the panel lit up. "You have exactly one minute to find the right buttons to turn the lights off on both panel, and in doing so, you will stop the timer and release the cuffs. Live or die Felicia, make your choice. Let the games begin."_

_Felicia's scream was choked of with terror and her fingers started tapping buttons in a random order._

_In thirty seconds, she managed to shut off the panel under her left hand. But the remaining panel was proving to be difficult._

_A loud beeping was signaling the last ten seconds._

_Nine, eight, seven._

_Just one more, just one more._

_Four, three, two, o-_

_Both panels were shut off._

_With a hiss, the cuffs holding her to the chair released her._

_She stood quickly. She reached up and tore the device from her chest, tearing a good portion of her shirt off, and dropped the bomb onto the chair._

_She fell forward onto her hands and knees and cried silently._

_A door opened behind her._

_Felicia jumped to her feet and ran towards it. It led to a flight of stairs._

_She raced up, taking them three at a time until she reached the top and was met a man wearing a theatrical robe and a mask that looked like a pigs head._

_Felicia looked at his hands. He was holding a laptop._

"_Hello Felicia," a voice said. "Congratulations. Some people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you, not any more."_

_With that, the pig headed associate opened the door behind him. The darkness told her it was midnight, probably even later._

_Felicia moved quickly past him and into night._

…

James had his arm around Felicia's shoulder, guiding her away from the precinct and towards a café across the street.

"Can we just go home?" she asked.

"No, you look like you're going to faint," James said. "At least get some coffee."

Felicia said nothing and allowed herself to be led to the café.

…

While she sipped on her coffee, she kept throwing James quick glances.

After the twentieth glance, James finally asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I keep thinking that you're going to yell at me about…what I did before getting kidnapped by Jigsaw."

"I'm not your father," he replied. "I wouldn't have judged you. And from knowing about your childhood, who could blame you for trying to find some escape? Especially after-"

"_Please_, please…_don't bring that up_," she said in a shaky voice. There were tears in her eyes now. "I-I-I don't want to think about." She was struggling to breathe.

The other people in the café were starting to stare at them, some with annoyed looks, others looked concerned.

James felt like he could kick himself in front of a bus as he rose from his chair to calm Felicia down before she passes out.


End file.
